Complications
by jessib91
Summary: DI Siobhan McFadden is new to Sun Hill, she agrees to meet her ex in a year, if she wants to get back together, however Dale Smith becomes a big complication. Will she meet her ex or will her love for Dale Smith be stronger? Smithy/OC


Hi, my name is Siobhan McFadden, I'm 27, divorced from DI Jack McFadden. I am also on the High Potential Development Scheme. I've worked at 3 different police stations since I was 21. I joined the police straight out of university, started the HPDS and went from PC to Sergeant in a year, two years later I became a Detective Sergeant. I was a PC in Cleveland Police, a Sergeant at Durham Constabulary and I'm currently a DS at Northumbria Police based in Newcastle City Centre. I met my husband when I was a Sergeant at Cleveland, He was down for a joint force meeting with the drugs team at Cleveland. And it all sort of went from there, numerous dates, weekends away, until we finally moved in together when I transferred to Northumbria Police. We married 2 months later. I fell pregnant at 26 and gave birth to a stillborn after being put within an inch of my life by a man Jack was undercover trying to nail. After that Jack blamed himself, I blamed myself. And I fell into the arms of Sergeant Harry Jenkins. Jack found out and ultimately it was the final nail in the coffin for our relationship and we decided to divorce, of course I knew he hadn't always been faithful to me. I'd always chose to ignore it. At the end of the day he always came back to me so it meant nothing right? Wrong! Now, my whole life is in pieces, my family are back in Dublin and I've got nothing left here. That's how I always know when it's time to move on. DCI Mike Milligan has been like a father to me these past 3 years. Not having any family here in England has always made me feel lonely, but Mike was there with me throughout my split. He supported me, helped me, he was everything a girl could ask for in a surrogate father. Jack's attitude towards me since the divorce hasn't been professional at all and it was only this morning that Mike told us one of us would have to leave before offering me the chance to go down to London to work as a DI in the met at Sun Hill Police Station. Of course I jumped at the chance, the difference between myself and Jack is that he is happy to get on witb it here, happy with the same thing day in day out. Whereas I like adventure, challenges. When I told Jack I'd decided to leave, he thought he'd won, but when did it ever become a game. It came to the change over when Mike called everyone into a group.

"Can I have everyone's attention? I have an announcement to make. I have been offered the chance to move to Sun Hill, in the Met. I've worked here for 10 years now and I feel that this job offer has come at the right time. I feel it's time for me to move on and take on a new challenge. You have all come on leaps and bounds over these last few years and I've never been so proud. I really hope you keep the improvement up. I wish you all the very best in the future. Also DS Siobhan McFadden will be joining me at Sun Hill and will be taking up a DI post, I'm sure you will all join me in wishing her all the very best. Siobhan would you like to have a word?"

I nodded and as I glanced over at Jack I could see sadness radiating from him, which was surprising after everything really.

"Hi everyone, I started here 3 years ago as the outsider and I feel that you have all acceopted me with open arms, with some of you it feels like I've known you my entire life and I'm so proud to be able to call you my friends. Jack, 3 years ago I was saying hello to a husband and now I'm saying goodbye to an ex, we've come through a lot of love and hate and I want you to keep at least one promise to me, keep safe. I really can't wait to get stuck into the challenge down at Sun Hill and I hope you all keep in touch. Good luck to you all in everything that you put your mind to."

Mike got his whiskey out and gave us all some to celebrate and commiserate.

"I was saving this for a special day and it looks like that day has come."

I grabbed mine and I saw Jack at the other side of the room. I walked over to him.

"Jack can I have a word?"

He smiled and beckoned me to his office.

"Jack I don't want to leave here as enemies."

"I don't want you to leave Shiv."

"I have to Jack, you know me, adventure is my middle name."

"Shiv, please stay."

"Jack, I need this after everything, the only thing here is memories, we would have had a young baby right now, Ellie would be alive its all memories, mostly bad and I have to get away from them."

"I'll come with you Shiv, please don't leave me."

"Jack, I want you to know that I still love you so much, but I can't see us recovering from any of this."

"Shiv, just give us a year break. You'll have a year to decide. If you decide we can recover from it all then meet me at the London eye at 12pm on this day next year. If you don't turn up then I will understand."

"I can't do that to you Jack. What if we find someone else in that tiem. What if you fall madly in love with some other woman?"

"Then I'll still turn up and explain."

"Ok, we'll try this, but I can't make any promises. Goodbye Jack."

"Bye Shiv."

And now 2 weeks later here I am, in my new apartment in London, ready for my first shift as DI Siobhan McFadden. Mike had started working there a week ago.

I walked into the front office and towards a man standing behind the counter. It said on his badge that he was called JT.

"Hi I'm Siobhan McFadden the new DI. I'm supposed to be meeting DCI Milligan."

"Erm, the DCI is out on a case right now, could you just take a seat whilst I try to find someone who can show you the ropes?"

"Yeah, sure." I sat down in a seat and waited whilst he answered a phone, I began reading a magazine. A man came out into the front office and I heard JT say "hang on a minute" down the phone.

"Smithy, would you be able to show DI McFadden around as DCI Milligan is out on that Murder case."

"Sure no problem." I heard the man say, I knew that voice from somewhere. I snapped my head up quickly, it couldn't be could it? It was. Dale Smith was standing right in front of me.

"Siobhan Byrne! Didn't think I'd be seeing you here!"

"You either Dale Smith." I said as I ran into his arms and hugged him. I tucked my head into his chest, reminding myself of the old times when I used to spend most of my time there. He held me tightly, it felt like he didn't want me to go, and I was happy to be in his warm arms. He kissed my head and I looked up and smiled at him.

"I've missed this." I whispered quietly.

"Me to Shiv."

And we stayed in the same position for a while until JT cleared his throat. We jumped apart.

"Well I suppose I had better show you around." Said Dale and he gestured towards the door to the stairs, putting his hand on the small of my back. I shivered at his touch. What was he doing to me?


End file.
